Hazeel Cult
Details Introduction You will have a choice between two sides in this quest. You can either choose to help Ceril Carnillean get his family armour back and foil the plan to revive Hazeel (the good side), or you can choose to help Hazeel's followers murder a Carnillean and resurrect their master (the bad side). Butler Jones, a Cult of Hazeel member, plays a part in both sides, having replaced Higson when he disappeared. Walkthrough for the Cerils' side From Ceril's house, walk south and cross the bridge. Go past the clock tower, then go east until you find a cave. Enter it. Talk to Clivet to learn about Hazeel, an ancient and powerful follower of Zamorak who was killed by an ancestor of Ceril. He will ask for your help in reviving Hazeel. Refuse. Clivet will sail away on a raft, saying that you'll never be able to find him. You need to find five Sewer valves and turn them the proper direction. *'Valve 1' - This is right across the bridge south of the Carnilleans' house. Turn it right. *'Valve 2' - This is right behind Carnilleans' house. Turn it right. *'Valve 3' - This is north of the cave. Turn it left. *'Valve 4' - This is south of the zoo's penguin cage. Turn it right. *'Valve 5' - Go southeast of the fourth valve, past the monk. Turn it right. After you've turned all five, go back into the cave and take the raft to the cult's hideout. If Clivet is still next to raft when you return, kill him. Almone will not appear in the hideout if clivet is by the cave entrance. Talk to Alomone (he's the one who does NOT have a staff). He will tell you that the Carnilleans' butler should have killed you by now. He will then attack you, he's level 13. Kill him to get the Carnillean armour. Take this to Ceril Carnillean. He will not believe you about Butler Jones. Go to the first floor and talk to him again. He will take the armour but still deny the accusations against Jones. He will give you a reword. Well, sort of. You might think that you are done here, but you aren't yet. Instead, look in the wardrobe in the room where you just talked with Ceril for some "evidence" of Butler Jones' conspiracy against the Carnilleans. Jones claims that it is just "rat poison," but you also find an amulet from the cult that further implicates Jones in this conspiracy. At this point Ceril calls in the guard patrolling in the front of his house to arrest Butler Jones, and the guard announces that Butler Jones is going to be taken to the Port Sarim prison. After completing the quest you will notice "Butler Jones" is still around, but he claims to be a new butler sent from the agency and knows nothing about the previous butler. Walkthrough for Hazeel's side From Ceril's house, walk south and cross the bridge. Go past the clock tower, then go east until you find a cave. Enter it. Talk to Clivet to learn about Hazeel, an ancient and powerful follower of Zamorak who was killed by an ancestor of Ceril. He will ask for your help in reviving Hazeel. Accept. The first thing you need to do is kill a member of the Carnillean family. Go to the basement of Ceril's house and use the bottle of poison that he gives you on the range. Then go upstairs and talk to the Carnilleans to learn that Scruffy the dog is dead. Talk to Clivet again to begin the next part of the ritual. He'll give you the Mark of Hazeel (a golden Z), then tell you to find the cult hideout. You need to find five Sewer valves and turn them the proper direction. *'Valve 1' - This is right across the bridge south of the Carnilleans' house. Turn it right. *'Valve 2' - This is right behind Carnilleans' house. Turn it right. *'Valve 3' - This is north of the cave. Turn it left. *'Valve 4' - This is south of the zoo's penguin cage. Turn it right. *'Valve 5' - Go southeast of the fourth valve, past Brother Cedric. Turn it right. Go back to the cave and board the raft. Once you're in the main hideout, talk to Alomone. He'll tell you to find a scroll. Go back to the Carnilleans' house. Talk to Butler Jones, then search the crates in the basement for a chest key. Next, go upstairs, knock on the odd wall and go up the ladder. Unlock the chest to get the Hazeel scroll, then return to Alomone. Hazeel will be resurrected and you'll be rewarded. Reward * 1 Quest Points * 1500 Thieving experience * 2000 coins * Mark of Hazeel (if you sided with Hazeel) * Carnillean Armor (if you sided with Ceril, and killed Alamone twice, dropping the armor the first time and recieving another one, then picking them both up.) * Can talk to Historian Minas at the Varrock Museum to receive 5 Kudos Music Music tracks unlocked: (unknown) Category:Quests